Urinary incontinence is a significant health concern worldwide. In the urology field, needles, suture passers, and ligature carriers, are used in a variety of procedures, many of which are designed to treat incontinence. Examples of such surgical instruments include Stamey needles, Raz needles, and Pereyra needles. See Stamey, Endoscopic Suspension of the Vesical Neck for Urinary Incontinence in Females, Ann. Surgery, pp. 465-471, October 1980; and Pereyra, A Simplified Surgical Procedure for the Correction of Stress Incontinence in Women, West. J. Surg., Obstetrics & Gynecology, pp. 243-246, July-August 1959.
A pubomedial sling procedure involves placement of a surgical implant in the form of a urethral sling to stabilize or support the bladder neck or urethra, to treat incontinence. There are a variety of different sling procedures. Descriptions of different sling procedures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,344; 5,611,515; 5,842,478; 5,860,425; 5,899,909; 6,039,686; 6,042,534; 6,110,101; 6,478,727; 6,638,211; PCT Publication Nos. WO 02/39890 and WO 02/069781.
Some pubomedial sling procedures extend a sling from the rectus fascia in the abdominal region to a position below the urethra and back again to the rectus fascia. Although serious complications associated with sling procedures are infrequent, they do occur. Complications include urethral obstruction, prolonged urinary retention, bladder perforations, damage to surrounding tissue, and sling erosion.
The Tension-free Medial Tape (TVT) procedure (available from Ethicon, of N.J.) uses a Prolene™ nonabsorbable, polypropylene mesh. Problems with the TVT procedure are documented in the literature and patents. Problems associated with the TVT procedures and the like are acknowledged and described in PCT publication nos. PCT WO 00/74613 and PCT WO 00/74594; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,273,852; 6,406,423; 6,478,727; 6,638,210; 6,652,450; 6,612,977; and 6,802,807. A cadaver study indicated that the TVT needle is placed in close proximity to sensitive tissue such as superficial epigastric vessels, inferior epigastric vessels, the external iliac vessel and the obturator. See, Walters, Mark D., Percutaneous Suburethral Slings: State of the Art, presented at the conference of the American Urogynecologic Society, Chicago (October 2001) and PCT International Publication No. WO 02/26108.
Additional sling procedures are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,727 and PCT Publication Nos. WO 02/39890 and WO 02/069781.
A significant percentage of pubomedial sling procedures are conducted after previous pelvic surgery. A pubomedial sling procedure can be particularly challenging if the patient has scarring as a result of previous pelvic surgery or other anatomical problems. The additional complications presented by significant scarring present surgeons with a greater surgical challenge and may lead some surgeons to forego an otherwise beneficial sling procedure. Unfortunately, this reduces a patient's options for treating incontinence.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,211 describes an implantable device or tape for use in correcting urinary incontinence. The tape includes sprayed polypropylene fibers that result in a strong implantable device. The tape also has a silicone-coated portion and tapered free ends. The procedure uses an Emmet needle that includes an eyelet. To create the eyelet, the distal portion of the Emmet needle is enlarged. A surgical procedure using an Emmet needle is believed to be described in the French publication D. Dargent, S. Bretones, P. George, and G. Mellier, Pose d'un ruban sous uretral oblique par voie obturatrice dans le traitement de l'incontinence urinaire feminine, Gynecol. Obstet. Fertil. 2002; 30: 576-582.
In the procedure described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,211, an incision is made in the perineal skin facing the obturator and in the groin. The Emmet needle is first inserted through the cutaneous incision. The Emmet needle is first introduced perpendicular to the perineum for about 15 mm (passing through the internal obturator muscle as far as just outside the ischiopubic branch). The Emmet needle is then allowed to describe its curvature. The free end of the tape is then slipped into the eyelet of the needle. The needle and tape connection is thus reversible as one merely needs to unthread the tape from the eyelet to separate the tape from the needle. Separation of the tape and needle while both are within the body is undesirable as it would require the needle to be repassed through the body. The needle with the tape extending through the eyelet is then pulled back though the skin incision. The eyelet and threaded tape present a sudden discontinuity encountered by the tissue that can make tape and needle passage inconvenient and unnecessarily irritative or traumatic to tissue. Additionally, the final placement of the sling may not be optimum in this procedure.
There is ongoing research and development of new or improved medical procedures for treating incontinence. A recent development in treating incontinence in men and women is the use of a transobturator tissue path for placement of a urethral sling. New and potentially useful and improved surgical tools, slings, kits and systems are developed within this surgical subject matter.